Unhinged
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Jacqueline 'Jackie' Parr was a baby when Syndrome attacked Metroville. She'd been six when Bob finally let her out of the house, a side effect of figuring out Syndrome never really died. Now at fifteen, she's starting high school, developing her powers, and trying to maintain a secret identity. Could not finishing off Syndrome the first time destroy her already fragile lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

"_NO!" he'd bellowed in rage, "This isn't the end of it! I will get your son, eventually. I'll get your son!"_

After the initial shock had worn off, they'd joked about how he should have checked better. 'Son' wasn't quite right. Now, fifteen years later. Jaqueline 'Jackie' Parr had been drilled the same rules on the regular, and first day of high school was no different.

"What do we do?" Helen asked, pulling her daughter away from the door with an outstretched arm.

"Mom I know this I-" Jackie complained, but was cut off immediately by her mother.

"What do we do?"

"We don't talk to strangers," Jackie sighed, beginning to turn back around.

"AH buh buh! What else do we do?" Helen stepped forward, folding her arms.

"We don't hesitate to use our powers-"

"-as long as no one's watching," they finished together.

"Mom, I'm gonna miss the bus," Jackie hesitated a moment, "I love you!"

"Love you too honey!" Helen tried to sound cheerful as the door slammed. Towards the beginning, Bob wouldn't even let her out of his sight. Years passed and Syndrome still hadn't made good on his word, so Helen took matters into her own hands. They'd shouted back and forth for weeks. When Jackie was six she'd asked if it was because she was a girl, because 16 year old Dash could go out alone and she couldn't. Bob finally relented. She had powers, and at least a basic idea of how to use them. Frozone took her out to practice every Sunday, and she'd even been on a couple missions by age 10.

It hadn't even been an issue at first. Two weeks after the Metroville incident, Syndrome had still been officially deceased. It wasn't until a week after that that there'd been a sighting in Peru. And then another Columbia a week after that. Suddenly it wasn't safe.

Helen hung her apron up, wiping her hands on her pants. Had Metroville really been fifteen years ago? It seemed impossible. The government offered to relocate them but Bob refused, pig-headed as ever. At least this time he'd been thinking of Dash and Violet, not just himself.

Dash had just graduated MU on a sports scholarship, and Violet was engaged to her high school sweetheart. Everything was calm and perfect. All she worried about was tonight.

While it might not be hard being home alone for the weekend for Jackie, it was definitely hard for Helen and Bob. Usually when a mission came up Dash could drive down, or she could stay with Lucius. Even go on the mission if it wasn't too dangerous.

Except Lucius and Honey were in Mali investigating a string of artificial earthquakes, Dash was up in Maine on government business, and neither Bob nor Helen considered fighting mutated wildcats in Ontario a 'child safe environment'. The door would be locked, a line directly to Mr. Dicker would be open the whole time, and yet Helen was still worried.

-X-

Jackie hugged her books closer to her chest, club pamphlets and textbooks weighing down her previously raised expectations. High School was supposed to be a nonstop party, with football games and dances… not Algebra I and Chemistry.

One of the flyers fluttered onto the ground, and as she moved to retrieve it, she walked right into a wall of boy. He hurriedly bent down to help her with her things, handing her the loose Super-Human Alliance leaflets. He laughed good-naturedly, offering her a hand up.

"I'm Roy."

"Jackie. Jackie Parr," she shifted to shake his hand almost losing her belongings again, but luckily he jumped to her aid.

"I think we have English together," he offered, tucking the last loose paper into her arms.

"Oh yeah- with Mrs. O'Connor's!" she remembered.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, waving as he disappeared down the hall. She smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad.

"Ms. Parr!" a nasally voice called behind her. Mr. Kropp or 'The Dinosaur' as his class affectionately called him (not to his face of course) stomped down the hall, "Of the Dashiell Parr's? I'd like to have a word with you!"

"Oh no," she moaned, quickly turning the corner. What sounded vaguely like "you get back here missy" followed closely behind. A room labeled 'Janitor's Closet' loomed ahead, and with no other options she tried the handle in vain. Making a split second decision she made sure no one was around before phasing through the door. A pleasantly cool sensation enveloped her and everything was dark. Hard footsteps paraded outside, and Mr. Kropp's unmistakable voice echoed across the hall, muffled through the door.

_ "Bernie, what are you doing?" _it sounded like Principal Walker.

_ "Don't you Bernie me! There was a Parr kid here! I saw her! With my own two eyes!"_

_ "Yes, Jaqueline Parr has enrolled this year."_

_ "See! See I told you!"_

_ "And?"_

_ "…And?"_

The two men quickly departed, and Jackie peaked through the door. The hall empty she tumbled out, coughing and wiping dust off her clothes and long blonde hair. Running outside her shoulders slumped as the last bus pulled out of the lot. It was going to be a long walk home…

**Please review and tell me what you think! This is my second Incredibles fic, so if you like this one, check out 'The Replacement', which revolves my OC Allison, Jack Jack's babysitter and her encounters with Syndrome. Anyway, until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Jacqueline 'Jackie' Parr was a baby when Syndrome attacked Metroville. She'd been six when Bob finally let her out of the house, a side effect of figuring out Syndrome never really died. Now at fifteen, she's starting high school, developing her powers, and trying to maintain a secret identity. Could not finishing off Syndrome the first time destroy her already fragile lifestyle?**

"Hm?" Jackie turned around, a sharp rap on the door breaking her concentration. While Algebra I was a worthy foe, she welcomed the distraction. Her mom had said she'd be home soon but precautions were still necessary.

Cracking the door open she peered through, eyes working from shiny white boots to bright orange hair.

"Is this the, uh, Parr residents?" he asked, biting his lip. An enormous white 'S' wound its way around his chest, standing for who knows what. He certainly looked like a Super…

"Are you a friend of my dad's?" she asked, allowing the door to open a bit wider. She tucked her hair behind here ear, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, he said he was expecting me. You wouldn't know anything about…?" he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"He'll be home soon," she relaxed a bit, "Would you like to come in?"

"That'd be Incredible," he grinned. She laughed politely, letting him inside. They trailed into the living room, an awkward pause lulling the conversation.

"You can sit anywhere," she offered. He nodded appreciatively, taking a seat on the couch, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Bob's daughter. Jackie Parr," she offered a hand.

"How," he gave a bit of a weird look, but accepted it anyways, "How nice."

She waited for an introduction but he didn't offer one. Supers always could be a bit quirky, and this certainly wasn't the first to crash on their couch for a night, "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be lovely."

She disappeared into the kitchen and he shot to his feet. This was impossible- unless…

He grabbed a picture off of the end table. That one he recognized. Mr. Incredible and the whole damn family stood around, a baby in Elastigirl's arms. That was the demon boy who tried to kill him. Or demon… girl? He slipped on his mask. She'd said Mr. Incredible'd be home soon. Show time.

"Um, sir? Are you…?" Jackie walked back into the living room, confused. The man was hunched over her family pictures and… chuckling? He turned around slowly, a small black mask that wasn't there before hooding his eyes. He didn't look like a Super anymore. He looked like a… villain.

Exploding into action she turned, running straight through the wall. He growled, marching into the kitchen. She clung to a steak knife, pointing it weakly in his direction. Smirking he pointed at her hand. His zero point gloves had gone through much more development over the years. Her hand alone in his power he rammed it into the wall, making her wince and drop the weapon. She fell to her knees and he stalked forward, but to his surprise she rolled through the counter, popping out in the hall.

Jackie was hyperventilating, instinct and adrenaline overriding her ability to breathe. She phased one more time, collapsing into her father's study. It was too much… she hadn't used her powers in weeks… it was all too much.

Falling into his arm chair she grabbed the telephone, dialing quickly and pressing it to her ear. The line buzzed dead.

"Looking for something?" a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Syndrome twirled the cord in his fingers, a predatory grin enveloping his face, "FIFTEEN LONG YEARS-!" he hollered, interrupted as Jackie screamed. In a second she completely burst into flames.

"hOT!" Syndrome jumped up, annoyed by his interrupted monologue among other things. Pointing wildly with his glove he pressed down hard, safely encasing the flaming girl in a blue glow.

"Extraordinary," he brought her closer, marveling at how the flames still burned, but completely frozen in time. She looked at him fearfully, mouth still permanently agape in a silent scream.

"Things to do, people to see," he hummed happily, walking outside. An enormous black jet hovered just above the house, and his boots roared to meet it.

-X-

"Bob do you smell… smoke?" Helen leaned forward, squinting at the house.

"Maybe one of the neighbor's having a bonfire," Bob shrugged, turning onto their street. Helen's car had been serviced so he'd picked her up at Edna's. They'd stayed for an extra half an hour because the women would not. Shut. Up.

"No, Bob look. At our house BOB! Look at our house!"

"Huh?" Bob nearly swerved off the road. Regaining his composure he peered through the window shield. The door hung open, nearly hanging off the hinge. Smoke seeped gently through the third window. An enormous scorch mark decorated their lawn but, besides those three details, the house was untouched.

Jumping out of the car Helen ran inside, pushing off the doorframe, "JACKIE? JACKIE!"

"JAQUELINE JACKIE PARR YOU COME OUT OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Bob called, slamming the car door. The window shattered and Helen jumped.

"Jackie?" she coughed, waving smoke out of her face, "Bob she's not here. SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"Calm down! She has to be here somewhere," Bob shoved an end table out of his way, leaving a sizable dent in the wall.

"Oh no no no no," Helen moaned.

"What is it what's wrong?" he ran down the hall, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. He inhaled sharply, eyes running over the still smoldering walls. All the fan art and newspaper clippings and certificates, everything that reminded him there was something before all of this, everything was gone. An enormous scorch mark decorated the middle, reaching the corners of the room with ashy finger. The window was open, and smoke slowly filtered out.

"Bob she doesn't…" Helen whispered, "Only when…"

"Sh, sh I know," he rubbed her shoulder, "I know."

** God I hate syndrome and I love him. I wanna throw a shout out to Disneyheart3 because based on what they've reviewed they really **_**really **_**like the Incredibles. Please review, I'm not really going to post another chapter until I know there's interest. Anyway, thanks!**


End file.
